If Only You Knew
by steph-mcmahon-fan
Summary: Stephanie McMahon has strong feelings for one Chris Jericho, but he is completely oblivious to her feelings. Will she tell him, or will they end up still being enemies? Read to find out. Please R&R! :


I do not own any of the characters in this story

The WWE owns them, and they own themselves. I simply use them for my own lovely imagination. Plus, I am completely in love withthem.

The song _'If only you knew'_ , belongs to my all time favorite singer Patti Labelle, I love you Patti.

There is adult content and profanity use in this story. You have been pre-warned people. Otherwise please READ AND REVIEW. :) :):) :) :)

--

'_I must have rehearsed my lines a thousand times_

_Until I had them memorized_

_But when I get up the nerve to tell you the words_

_Just never seem to come out right _

_Mmm if only you knew _

_How much I do_

_Do love you_

_Mmm if only you knew _

_How much I do_

_Do need you.'_

Stephanie sat at the gorilla position watching the object of her affection. She was trying to work up the courage to go up to him and tell him how she really felt about him. The night before she had stayed up half the night trying to figure out what to say to the gorgeous man. Now there he stood, and here she stood. He was just mere feet away from her. She took two steps towards him and stopped.

But what if he rejected her? To tell the truth that is the only thing that had been holding her back. He was absolutely gorgeous, with his blonde hair, that he had recently cut, which she hated. Even with a terrible hair cut, she found him to be the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He had an amazing body, not like all the other wrestlers bodies, it was muscular, hard, but at the same time it was soft. He had the cutest little love handles. His grin was so sexy, not to get it confused with his smirk of course, which was equally as sexy. She loved his smile better though, the way that whenever he smiled it lit up a room, it was contagious like that. She loved his bowlegs, which had always turned her on to no end, whenever she seen him walk, it made her all hot and bothered. They say that bow legged people were the best in bed. She really wanted to test that theory, badly. Her favorite part of Chris though was his eyes. She loved his eyes; the blue in them was so captivating. Whenever she looked at him she got lost in his eyes, it was like looking at the ocean, which was not even as blue as his eyes. Yet, she did not think she could ever have Chris as her own.

She was not at all blind, she knew she was gorgeous, and she could have probably any man she wanted, but she did not want any man. She wanted the one man she could not have. Well that is what she had lead herself to believe, that she could not have him. Although that did not stop the fact that she wanted him, that she needed him, but most of all it did not stop the fact that she was head over heels in love with him. Fuck it all to hell, she wanted this man, and she was Stephanie Marie McMahon, and whatever she wanted, she got it. That included Chris Keith Irvine.

Stephanie braced herself and walked over to Chris, who looked up at her, and scowled. Stephanie ignored his reaction. She knew they could not stand each other; or rather he could not stand her.

"What do you want Princess?" Chris spat.

She loved when he called her Princess. It was something about the way he said it. He looked sexy standing there bent over, with no shirt on, just in those tight wrestling pants. Mmm, she needed this man more than she needed air to breath.

"I need to talk to you." Stephanie said, looking him over, shamelessly, which he failed to realize.

"About?" Chris asked, still lacing up his wrestling boots.

Stephanie did not know how to bring up the subject. So she did what she had been doing best since she first met Chris. She masked her feelings for him, with anger and sarcasm, and disgust.

"About you being a complete and total ass-clown." Stephanie said, putting on her bitch face.

"Oh look at you using my own catch phrases against me. I'm sure you would like to actually use me physically, but I'm not as easy as your customers are sweet cheeks. So why don't you go and tend to that line that I am sure is backed up at your door." Chris said, standing up and smiling sweetly at Stephanie, before walking off.

Stephanie watched him walk away and her demeanor changed back into depression and pain. Pain from not being able to have the one man she wanted more than anything. The one man she needed more than anything. The one man she loved more than anything.

Stephanie turned on her heels and headed back to her office. She was going to go back to the motel early. She could not be around him and not be with him. It hurt too much.

'_I dream of moments we share_

_But you're not there_

_I'm living in a fantasy_

_Cause you don't even suspect_

_Could probably care less _

_About the changes I've been going through_

_Mmm if only you knew_

_How much I do_

Do love you

_Ohh If only you knew_

_How much I do_

_Do need you.'_

"I love you Stephanie." Chris whispered in Stephanie's ear, as he held her close to him in their bed.

"I love you too Chris." Stephanie whispered back.

Stephanie turned over in bed to face Chris, and smiled.

"You are so beautiful." Chris commented with a charming smile that stole Stephanie's heart.

"Thank you. You're not to bad yourself." Stephanie countered sweetly with a dazzling smile of her own that warmed Chris's heart.

Chris maneuvered so that he was now on top of Stephanie, looking down at her. Stephanie wrapped her arms around Chris's neck, and smirked at him.

"We should just ditch work tomorrow. You know not even show up to the airport." Chris suggested, as he ran his hand up and down the inside of Stephanie's thigh.

Stephanie was having a hard time trying to speak. She could not speak when he was so very close to her center.

"Chris…we can't…just not show…up." Stephanie stuttered out lowly.

Chris was grinning evilly. He loved knowing that he could have this affect on her. He also knew that he would win this little argument if he continued his torture on her.

"But why not Princess. I want you all to myself for one day. I mean today you got called in at last minute notice for a meeting. It's not fair." Chris said, pouting, before he put his hands in her panties.

Stephanie closed her eyes and moaned out, when she felt Chris's magical hands go to work on her. She knew he would win this argument. Hell he had already won, but she would see how much she could get out of him before she said that magical word that he wanted to hear.

"So what is your answer baby?" Chris asked, smirking.

"I'm, uh, not…sure yet." Stephanie managed to get out between gasps.

Chris knew what she wanted before she would agree. So he removed his boxers and he quickly removed her panties, before he positioned his hard and throbbing manhood at her warm and wet womanhood. He was not going to enter her just yet. He wanted that magical word first.

"So what is your answer now, Princess?" Chris asked her, while rubbing the head of his cock against her wet and naked sex.

"Oh God, yes." Stephanie eagerly moaned out, as she moved against Chris.

Chris smiled before entering her, much to her pleasure.

Stephanie jumped up in bed. She was sweating profusely. She looked down at herself, and could feel the affects that the dream had on her. She fell back on the pillow and sighed. She looked over at the clock and noticed that it read 5:00, am that is. She had to be at the arena at 8:00am for a meeting about who would take Randy Orton on for the WWE title in the main event for the night's show.

"I need to take a cold shower." Stephanie said to herself, getting out of bed and walking to her bathroom.

Stephanie sat in her office at her desk, with her head down on her desk. It had been a week since she had tried to speak to Chris about her feelings for him. Her head popped up when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." Stephanie called, trying to straighten herself out.

Her face lit up a little when she looked up and saw that it was Chris. Flashbacks of the dream she had about him earlier that morning flashed before her eyes immediately.

Chris walked over to her desk and sat down in a chair opposite of her.

"I came to see who my opponent is tonight." Chris said, calmly, leaned back against the chair.

Stephanie looked down, and flipped through a few pages and then looked up at Chris again.

"It's Randy Orton. You are going for the title tonight in the main event." Stephanie said, evenly. She folded her hands and sat them on the desk.

"Oh yes. I can see that you are ecstatic about that." Chris said sarcastically.

Stephanie had figured that in order to give up on Chris, she had to keep up appearances. She smirked at Chris and rolled her eyes in response.

"As matter of fact, you look like hell right now. So you probably knew about this decision before now. Since I highly doubt that you had anything to do with this decision. That would explain why you look like you have not been sleeping, or maybe one of your many customers is wearing you out night after night. Well, either way you are now looking at your new WWE champion." Chris said, standing up and walking to the door.

'You may be the new WWE champion, but you are certainly not MY new WWE champion.' Stephanie thought to her self sadly.

"See you later sweet cheeks." Chris said, before walking out of the door.

'How can he be so damn blind and naive? Of course it was me that set the match up. It is my job for heavens sake.' Stephanie thought to herself.

She had hoped that in doing that. Chris would at least start to suspect something. He did not even notice how she ignored his insults, which she never does. Hell, he probably wouldn't even give a damn if she told him she was in love with him, or if she told him that he was the reason she looked like shit right now. She just sighed heavily and dropped her head back down on the table in frustration.

'_No you don't even suspect_

_Could probably care less_

_About the changes I've been going through_

_If only you knew_

_How much I do_

_Do love you _

_Ohh if only you knew _

_How much I do_

_Do need you_

_Oooooh if only you knew _

_How much I do_

_Do love you_

_Ooooooh If only you knew _

_How much I do_

_I do need you _

_Oooohooooh Iiiiiiif_

_Iiiiif_

_Iiiif only you if kneeeew_

_You don't know_

_I said you don't know how much I need you_

Sugaaa

_Oh, oh_

_I said you don't know that I love_

_And I'm so fond of you.'_

She had not slept in a two weeks. She had been falling behind in her work. She had not been eating. She had cut herself off from all of her friends and family. She had been wearing hip huggers, t-shirts, and tennis shoes to work, instead of her regular business suits. Chris was causing her to go through all kind of changes. She had decided the previous night that she was giving up on Chris. She could not have him, and she would have to live with that. No matter how much it hurt and how hard it was to live with.

Part of the reason she had been losing so much sleep was because, every time she closed her eyes and dosed off, Chris was there in her dreams. He was at work. Hell he even was at her parent's house. Granted it was a party for the WWE staff thrown by her parents, but still you get the picture. She could not escape this man.

Stephanie got up and walked to the door to leave her office, but before she could open the door, there was a knock on it. She opened the door, and there before her with the WWE title securely over his shoulder stood Chris Jericho, or Irvine rather.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and walked back over to her couch and sat down. Chris walked in behind her and closed the door, before going over and sitting on the couch next to Stephanie, but not as close as she would of liked him to sit. Stephanie looked over at Chris and rolled her eyes at the smirk on his face. She knew exactly why he was smirking at her.

"What the hell do you want Chris?" Stephanie asked in a frustrated tone of voice.

"Just to thank you for helping me win the WWE title. It was probably not in your plan for me to win but you helped me nonetheless. It reminded me of when you helped me win the World Heavyweight title from the Rock a few years ago." Chris said, chuckling.

Stephanie rolled her eyes once again. He was as clueless as they come. He had absolutely no clue as to why she even went out to the ring last week on Raw. She did plan for him to win the title, just like when he had won the title from the Rock. It was all planned. Either he did not suspect anything or he knew but just as she thought he did not give a damn.

"Chris how the hell do you know that I did not come out there to make sure you win the title?" Stephanie asked.

"Because it looks like you have been losing sleep over the fact that you 'accidentally' helped me win." Chris said, with a smirk. "Just like last week when I saw you, you looked like you were not sleeping do to me getting the title shot in the first place. Although you do look better than you did last week. Your clothes are different. Are you going for the normal person look these days? Finally escaping the fancy people life style?" Chris said, looking her over.

"Chris damn it I set the fucking match up. I wanted you to beat Randy last week, and I wanted you to beat the Rock a few years ago. I went out there both times to help YOU win. Are you that fucking blind and naïve?" Stephanie shouted out of frustration, choosing to avoid his previous questions.

Chris looked at Stephanie dumbfounded. He had no clue what she was talking about. Why would she want him to win?

"What are you talking about? Why would you get me a title shot and help me win the title?" Chris asked still not understanding.

"Oh to hell with it." Stephanie said, before jumping in Chris's lap and straddling him. She kissed him smack dab on the lips.

Chris sat there shocked for a minute, before he returned the kiss with as much passion as Stephanie, much to Stephanie's surprise. She did not know why she had done that, but she had done it. Her fear of rejection was gone; all that remained was her need to be with this man, and her undying love for this man.

Stephanie broke the kiss, still straddling Chris, and smiled at him, which he returned.

"What was that for?" Chris asked shocked.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. He was naïve.

"That was for the past eight years that I have been head over heels in love with you, you idiot." Stephanie said, running her hands through his hair lightly.

"You have been in love with me for eight years?" Chris asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. I have been trying to work up the courage for eight years to tell you, but today I got tired of your obliviousness and I took the plunge." Stephanie admitted, just enjoying the moment of being able to sit in his lap and play in his short hair.

"Wow." Chris said, astonished.

"It is okay if you do not feel the same Chris. I will understand." Stephanie said, looking down into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Are you kidding me? I have been trying to work up the courage to tell you that I have been in love with you for eight years." Chris admitted.

Stephanie's jaw dropped.

"Are you joking around Chris?" Stephanie asked.

"No. Why do you think that I am always in your office? I love being around you, even if we are insulting each other. I love having your attention, which is why I started making fun of you in the first place. That was the only way for me to get your attention, since I could not work up the nerve to tell you that I was in love you." Chris admitted with a sheepish smile, as he wrapped his arms around Stephanie's waist.

"I don't believe this. At least we know now." Stephanie reasoned.

"Yeah that is true." Chris agreed.

Stephanie leaned down and kissed Chris passionately and softly on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, while his were still around her waist.

Stephanie broke the kiss and looked down at Chris smiling.

"Now I can tell you this finally. I love you, Christopher Keith Irvine." Stephanie said.

"If I had of known how you felt I would have told you this earlier on. I love you too Stephanie Marie McMahon." Chris said, rubbing his knuckles up and down her cheek softly. He smiled and put his arm down and back around his waist.

"If only you knew." Stephanie said in frustration.

The two laughed before resuming their to previous position. The couple kissed each other deeply and passionately.

--

I love this story. I hope all of you do as well. I was thinking of making a sequel to this story. I f you all agree, please let me know, but I will only do a sequel if enough people ask for one. Love all much. Peace out! :) :) :) :) :)


End file.
